The Tree
by MegamiSen
Summary: It's three days to Christmas and what do we have? A tree, a fight and...mistletoe?
1. Three days to Christmas

Since it is now December 1st, it is now officially Christmas time! And to celebrate, a Christmas fic just for you! This is just something I thought of while browsing fics :)

Enjoy! And Happy Holidays!

If I really owned Ghost Hunt, EVERYONE would all be together by now...and it would be quite a bit naughtier ;)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door to the SPR office swung open violently, allowing the fierce wind to sweep in, bringing in snow and an icy breeze. Mai stumbled in, followed by what appeared to be a Christmas tree with four legs, and finally Ayako and Yasuhara. Instantly, the quiet office was bombarded by loud laughter and excited chatter.

"Thank goodness we got there when we did! Else we'd never have gotten a tree!" Mai stated, shaking the snow out of her hair.

"You're right Mai. And this is a fine tree to get!" Takigawa agreed, him and John emerging from under the branches. Mai and Ayako burst into giggles at the sight of the monk's hair.

"What's so funny?" He demanded.

"You have needles in your hair!" Ayako explained, reached over and brushing them out. He grinned at her before sneaking a quick kiss in, resulting in the miko blushing. The two had finally admitted their feelings and gotten together, but Ayako was unexpectedly shy about public displays. Which only furthered Takigawa's urge to induce her blushes.

"Where are Lin and Naru, by the way?" Ayako asked Mai, turning from the monk in an effort to control her blush.

"Lin is sick, so Naru is at their apartment, playing nurse!" Mai explained before dissolving into giggles at the thought of Naru in a nurse's uniform. The other caught on and joined her.

"Speaking of which, are you sure Shibuya-san was ok with a tree being in here?" John asked, after their laughter subsided. Mai firmly shook her head.

"It's no trouble, it's Christmas after all! And if he does put up a fuss, I'll…"She trailed off, a finger to her lips, thinking.

"Use Christmas lights and tie him to the tree?"

"Lock him out of the office and do it anyway?"

"Shove him under the mistletoe and kiss him?" The last suggestion, unsurprisingly, came from Yasuhara and had Mai as red as a cherry.

"Yasuhara-kun! I…But…he–" She spluttered as the others laughed. Takigawa elbowed her, winking.

"Aw, don't be shy jou-chan, you know you want to!" That even furthered her flush.

"Bou-san!" This set off another round of laughter as the group went about setting up the tree, Mai still red as ever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tree had been successfully set up, but left bare since they had forgotten decorations. Mai had boxes of them back at her place, so she had offered to run back and get them, so they could dress the tree up proper. She grinned at the thought. She would finally have a real Christmas, with family, this year.

Last year she had been with her friends, but there had been no tree or present exchange. The five friends had made plans to decorate the tree tonight and exchange presents two days from now, on the 24th. Though she had some gifts, she still needed to buy a present for Takigawa, Lin and, of course, Naru. That man was harder to buy for than anyone she ever knew! It gave her a headache just thinking about it.

A strong gust almost toppled the boxes in her grip and she snapped out of her thoughts. She picked up her pace, anxious for the warmth of the office and its occupants. Finally she made it to the office building and, using her elbow, opened the door and backed in. Turning around, the grin on her face was met with an untimely death. The room was empty aside from a naked tree and one cold, furious boss.

"Did I not make it clear enough last week?" Came his icy demand. Mai bit her lip and gently set the boxes down next to the couch.

"Well, you did, but–" She began but the look in his eyes caused her voice to shrivel in her throat. "Yes, you made it clear enough," she muttered, eyes downcast.

"I want the tree out. Now." Mai's head snapped back up, her mouth open from outrage.

"But Naru–"

"Now." There was no mistaking the severity of his tone. Mai's hopes for a happy Christmas shattered and pooled around her feet. She heard Naru turn and head back to his office. Everyone would be so disappointed that their plans were ruined. Mai thought of the lonely Christmases of the past and anger began to take over her misery. Her jaw closed with an audible snap and her eyes narrowed in fury as she glared at her boss's retreating form.

"No." He paused, pivoting back to face her. "No, I will not take the tree out! It is three days to Christmas and even if you are too sour and cold to celebrate it, there are others that are! I don't care if this is your office! In two days everyone is going to be here to exchange presents and drink hot cocoa and sing carols and enjoy themselves! And there will be a tree!" Her voice had steadily gotten louder through the course of her rampage, during which she had stalked over to him, forcing him to retreat until his back hit his door.

A bit surprised, but refusing to show it, Naru stared down at her with an unreadable expression in his eyes, to which she merely responded with an icy glare. Before he could form something to say and open his mouth, a flash of white caught his eyes, drawing his attention upward. Mai's gaze followed, her eyes widening at the sight.

"We're standing under mistletoe." Mai's eyes snapped back to Naru at his statement, a red tinge blooming across her cheeks. Turning his attention back to the girl in front of him, Naru couldn't help but think about how enticing she looked at that particular moment. Her eyes still held the spark from her anger; though the blush spread across her cheeks and the way she was biting her lip softened it into a more pleasant glow. Unconsciously, he began to lower his head towards hers. Startled, she pulled her head back. Anger forgotten, she began to stutter.

"Mai?"

"Yes?" She squeaked, unnerved at how close he was and the slight smile curving his lips.

"Be quiet." With that, he closed the distance between them. All at once, Mai felt hot and cold, her legs turning to jelly as her stomach tightened. It was a good thing Naru's arms were around her waist because she didn't think she could hold herself up anymore. She felt his tongue trace her lips and hesitatingly opened them. Immediately, she could taste peppermint and a trace of chocolate. Sighing, she wound her arms around his neck, surrendering herself to the kiss, completely allowing Naru to take full control.

He finally pulled back a couple minutes later, but Mai's eyes were still closed, relishing the feeling, a smile gracing her face. Opening her eyes, her blush returned full force at the look in his eyes and she averted her eyes to his chest. He didn't say anything, but didn't release her either. After a few seconds an impish grin stole across her face as she looked back up at him, a glimmer surfacing in her eyes.

"So…does this mean the tree stays?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've never written in this category before, so hopefully I got all the characters down pat. I was thinking about writing more, but I believe this is a good place to stop. Let me know if you want more! Also, constructive criticism is always appreciated, as are reviews :)


	2. Two days to Christmas

After writing the first chapter and seeing the response, I decided to write another chapter. Which completely turned into the chapter that wouldn't **die**. I just could not find a right part to stop without cutting something out. Speaking of which, anyone want to beta?

-If I really owned Ghost Hunt, EVERYONE would all be together by now...and it would be quite a bit naughtier ;)

-Also, since I don't know exactly when she started working at SPR, I'll place it about summer time-ish. If it's wrong, please feel free to correct me.

-and, they have already found Gene, Naru's gone back to England, but has returned for the paranormal. (psh, as if we believe that!) (that might mess up the time schedule, but psh, I'll mesh them together)

-AND, since someone mentioned that Naru was a bit strong/questionable in some parts, so I guess since he found his brother, he's mellowed a bit…maybe? (And can I finally shut up?)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The storm from the night before had finally dissipated, allowing for clear blue skies over the snow-covered cityscape. As it was two days to Christmas, the streets were awash with last-minute shoppers. A certain brunette sat at a bench, sipping her hot chocolate, smiling as she watched the people go by. After what happened last night, she couldn't help but grin. After she asked if the tree could stay, a vaguely mutinous-slash-horrified expression entered his eyes. Blithely ignoring his reluctance, she had dove into her stash of decorations, practically throwing them all over the couches in her enthusiasm. Knowing that the others would want to help trim the tree, she had only put up the lights. Well, tried at least.

--Last Night--

"Mai, what are you doing?" She paused in her frantic movements, which only succeeded in tangling the lights around her even more. An embarrassed smile broke across her face.

"Putting the lights on the tree?" She replied, turning to face him.

"It looks more like you are putting them on yourself," He replied mockingly, raising an eyebrow at her, picking up an odd long strand that trailed from her. She blushed, shrugging.

"Well it happens someti-Ack!" With one simple tug on the strand of lights, she spun right into his arms.

"I think I like these lights," He stated softly, looking down at her. Mai smiled up at him.

"I think I do too," She whispered before their lips met again. Just as before, Naru's kisses had the powerful effect of making her legs turn into mush.

"Stop smiling."

"I can't," she replied, pulling back and giggling. The giggle strengthened at his putout expression. "Don't worry, Naru, you'll have plenty of time to kiss me later! I'm not going anywhere," She promised, kissing him on the cheek.

"As if you think I'd let you," he growled, tightening his grip on her.

"Good. Now, can you…help me?" She asked with a grin.

--Present Time--

Red suffused her cheeks once again. The lights were _still_ not on the tree because it seemed that the two, once they kissed, could not stop kissing. Finishing her drink, she stood up, making her way through the busy crowd. A cold breeze swept through the streets, prompting the girl to tighten her scarf and pick up her pace. Soon, the familiar office came into view. After finally getting home last night, she had left a message on Takigawa's answering machine to tell everyone to come back to the office the next morning. She had hoped that he had done so, instead of ignoring the machine, as he was prone to do.

Reaching for the door, she pushed it open, but no sound greeted her ears. Sighing, she hurried in, shutting the door behind her before stamping her snow-covered boots on the mat. Well, it was still early, she supposed. Feeling the warmth of the room, she quickly shucked her scarf, hat, and heavy jacket, hanging them up on the rack. The office was about as hot as an oven, not that Mai was complaining, what with the icy temperatures outside. Spotting the telltale light under Naru's door, she pivoted and made her way into the kitchen.

Working at SPR for a little over a year and half had given Mai valuable life lessons. The first of which was time management, aka how to make it to work on time when the alarm didn't go off and improved social skills, aka how to deal with a cold, narcissistic boss, not that Mai would be having any trouble with that from now on. And, as always, the most important, how to make good tea. Which Mai could do sleeping. Or blindfolded. Or sleeping _and_ blindfolded. Though as to why she would be making tea while sleeping and blindfolded, Mai hadn't the faintest idea.

She let her mind wander as her hands automatically prepared the tea. While it had been relatively easy to buy for Ayako, Madoka, Masako, Yasuhara, John and Takigawa, whose present she had picked up earlier that day, the last two members of SPR were obviously content on being incredibly hard to buy for. And now since she and Naru were together, the present had to be doubly good. Letting out a huff, she turned her attention back to her task at hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oblivious to the girl, a pair of eyes watched her as she absently bustled around the kitchen. She looked completely at home in the kitchen, Naru thought, as if she was a housewife, preparing something for her husband. Naru's eyes darkened at the thought. No, not just any husband, him. She was his now, his Mai. And by god, he wouldn't let anyone take her away. He couldn't bear it if he lost someone so special again. His eyes closed at the thought of his brother. Even after finding him and laying him to rest, the pain was still fresh. And it was always there. Naru didn't think something like that would ever fade. Opening his eyes, he once again focused on the girl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai smiled. If Naru thought he was being sneaky, he was sorely mistaken.

'_He is just as sneaky as before, you just have a heightened sense of him, Mai.'_

Mai's smile grew. Since contact from Gene was few and far between, any time she could speak with him was a happy blessing.

'_I suppose so. Say Gene, what would Naru like for Christmas?'_

A chuckle floated into her brain and Mai knew he was going to be no help. Turning at the sound of the teakettle, she pulled down two cups and poured the tea. Feeling that Gene's contact was fast fading, she hurriedly sent a last message.

'_Merry Christmas Gene.'_

There was a light touch on her cheek and she knew he had received her message. Placing the teacups on a tray, she turned around giving Naru a questioning look. Though his face showed nothing, she could tell he was surprised. Obviously, he had thought to scare her, as he had done numerous times in the past. He pushed away from the wall and started back towards his office.

"Mai, tea." Mai rolled her eyes, following him and setting his cup down at his desk. Before she could pull away, he caught her arm, pulling her down towards him. Right as their lips were about to touch, the main door swung open with a crash. Mai, startled, jerked back, spilling her tea.

"Jou-chan! Where are you? Is Naru-bou here?" Takigawa's voice sounded, followed by the animated chatter of Ayako and John. Mai, irritated at the interruption, came out of Naru's office, hands on her hips. Masako had also come in, but was silently watching the occupants of the room.

"There you are Mai. Now why did you want us to come to the office? Naru told us to get out last night. He was obviously angry about–"

"The tree!" Takigawa yelled over Ayako's words and the four turned towards the aforementioned object.

"It's still here!"

"How did you get Naru to agree?" Mai let a secret smile curl her lips.

"Oh, I just told him that we were going to have the tree and he couldn't do anything about it?" She answered, smugness in her tone.

"Oh did you now?" Naru whispered in her ear as he breezed past her into the room.

Mai blushed, but everyone in the room was paying attention to Naru, except Masako. She had seen Naru's head lean towards Mai as he walked past. She would bet anything that he has said something in her ear, causing the blush. Before she would have felt her insides shrivel with jealousy, but after realizing that her heart did not lie with their cold, dark boss, but instead a sunny, blonde priest, she decided to let it go. Mai obviously felt something strong for Naru and while she could not say the same for him, she was sure the man did have some degree of affection for the girl.

"What are you doing here?" Naru's question pulled her back from her musing.

"Mai-chan called me and told everyone to come in. She didn't say why, but the answer's obvious now" Takigawa answered, already digging through a box of decorations. Naru didn't respond, opting instead to observe the mounting disaster about to happen. Which it did. John and Takigawa had been sorting through one of the largest boxes when Ayako, spying something shiny, had jumped for it. Except that Takigawa had stepped right into her path at the last second, causing Ayako to bounce off him and fall into a box of tinsel with a shriek.

The rest of the room watched silently as the tinsel that had been thrown into the air slowly floated down all over the room. Naru opened his mouth, about to spit out a particularly sardonic comment, but an odd muffled sound broke the silence first. Turning, another one sounded, this one a higher pitch than the first, causing him to turn back, focusing on Mai. Her lips were clamped shut, along with her eyes, and her face was slowly turning red.

"Mai –" He began, but was cut off, as his word was obviously a catalyst. The whole room was immediately awash with laughter and bodies bending to clutch at the furniture or each other. The only one not laughing was Naru, even Masako was giggling behind her kimono sleeve. Naru tried to get Mai's attention once again before giving up. Spinning around, he stalked into his office, slamming the door behind him.

"What's wrong with him?" Ayako asked, still laughing as Takigawa pulled her out of the tinsel box.

"Oh don't worry about Naru. He's probably just in one of his moods! Hey, let's decorate this tree then bring Lin over and surprise him!" Mai replied, jumping up from the couch. The others agreed and enthusiastically got to work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naru forced himself to ignore the loud chatter and laughter that floated through his door, deliberately reading over prospective cases. He hated Christmastime. It reminded him of back home, decorating the tree and house, which in turn reminded him of who he decorated with. Shutting his eyes, he let out a breath.

"Gene…" Abruptly, a pair of lips pressed against his temple causing his eyes to open. It was Mai, standing next to him, an understanding expression in her eyes. Turning his chair, he wrapped his arms around her waist, laying his head on her stomach. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, her other hand coming up to rest on his head.

"Though he may not be here physically, Gene will always be with you. He's the shadow that follows you around, the breeze that blows through your hair and the glow from the moon." She knelt down in front of him, cupping his face and looking into his eyes. "And I will always be with you too. I promise," she stated in a soft voice, a tear trailing down her cheek. He nodded and leaned forward to kiss the tear away.

"You better be," he replied, his voice ragged. Mai nodded, standing up before settling herself in his lap, her arms wrapped tightly around him. He followed suite and the two stayed that way for a while; silent and holding each other close. A tantalizing smell finally penetrated his brain and he pulled away, looking towards the desk.

"Oh, I brought you some cookies. They just came out of the oven. Oh, and I made some hot chocolate, but I don't know if you like it, so I'll just go make some tea and –"

"Thank you." She turned to face Naru, knowing it was less for the food and more for her words before. A gentle smile spread across her face.

"Stop smiling." Laughing, she leaned down to kiss him.

"Never"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, where's Mai-chan?" The other three paused in their jobs and looked around at Takigawa's question.

"I think she took some cookies to Shibuya-san," John replied, snagging one himself from the plate on the coffee table.

"But wasn't that awhile ago? I'll go check –" Ayako paused when Masako grabbed her arm. She turned around to see the girl shaking her head.

"Don't." The other three shared a look and Ayako nodded.

"Ok, but she needs to come back soon. She wanted to put the star on the tree and that's all that's basically left." The foursome all looked at the closed office door before turning back to the job at hand, resolutely ignoring any growing thoughts as to what exactly was going on behind the door.

The two teenagers finally emerged from the room some time later, Mai blushing and Naru appearing far too smug. Feeling as if this would be a perfect opportunity to tease the younger girl, Takigawa smirked.

"What were you two doing in there? Getting acquainted with mistletoe?" He laughed, nudging John on the shoulder. Naru glanced back at the girl and, catching his eye, her blush grew.

"With Mai around, there isn't any need for mistletoe." Everyone's mouth dropped at his words. He smirked internally before making his way towards the cookie filled plate. Swiping a few, he turned back towards the office. As he passed Mai, he leaned down and kissed her. The girl quickly flung her arms around his neck, lest she collapsed from weak knees. He pulled back a few seconds later.

"Good cookies," He said softly, before walking towards his office. Mai nodded, a bit dazed, before Masako's gestures caught her eye. Though the other three were still quite shell-shocked, the girl was pointing to the tree-topping star then to Naru's back. Mai's eyes widened her eyes, catching the meaning, before spinning around and yelling out his name. The boy in question paused, tilting his head to look at her.

"Do…do you want to star the tree?" Naru's eyebrows curved as he thought about the question. After the meaning finally penetrated his brain, he looked back at Mai and nodded.

"Yes, that would be good." After locating a stepladder and putting the star on top of the tree, the six stepped back, Takigawa turning off the lights and Ayako plugging the tree lights in. They all stared at the lit up tree, smiling at their accomplishment, while Naru simply stared at the tree. After noticing the time, they all gave their goodbyes and made their way out the doors, promising to be at the office around six the next day to exchange presents.

"Oh no! I can't believe I forgot!" Mai exclaimed, rushing towards the door. Naru caught her hand, pulling her back to him.

"Though it isn't a shock to hear that, what did you forget?" Mai tried to glare at him, but it melted into despair.

"I forgot to…to get you a present," she muttered, looking down at their clasped hands. Naru let go of her hand and grasped her chin gently, pulling her face up.

"No, you didn't."

"Yes I did! I have to go…" She trailed off at the look on his face. Instead of his normal blank look, there was a small smile curving his lips. As he pulled her towards him, the meaning of his words finally penetrated her brain. She returned a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck, fingers curling into his hair.

"You're right. Merry Christmas, Naru!" She whispered, before their lips met.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm…I don't if I really like this ending. It seems rushed and dull-ish. I just don't know. -sigh- Constructive criticism will be appreciated, as will reviews. :)


End file.
